elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morvunskar
Morvunskar is a fort located southwest of Windhelm. Morvunskar is home to a large number of conjurers, as well as a variety of fire, ice, and storm mages. There is a Shrine of Dibella located in the lower section past the fire mage in a room, guarded by a few mages. Quests *The tower is the final destination of the Daedric quest "A Night to Remember." *Arniel's Endeavor *The Forgemaster's Fingers *Totems of Hircine Companions quest *Lost Relic *Hunting the Monster *Azra's Staffs Notable items *''Cherim's Heart of Anequina'' (Smithing) - on the table by the blacksmith forge room in which the male and female mage reside. *''Mystery of Talara, Book III'' (Destruction) - on a bookshelf in the room where Naris the Wicked is encountered. *''The Aetherium Wars'' - on a bookshelf in the room with an Arcane Enchanter. Crafting *Forge *Workbench *Arcane enchanter *Tanning rack *Cooking place Trivia *If sneaking and undetected, it is possible to overhear a conversation between two conjurers in the forge room: Conjurer 1 "They drink all day and night, and what do I do?" Conjurer 2 "sigh You work the forge." Conjurer 1 "I work the forge. Why do they need me to do this? We use magic, not weapons. I swear, they're making me do this for a laugh. pause At least they're not making me deal with the prisoners down below." Conjurer 2 "Yeah, I don't know how I feel about what goes on down there." Conjurer 1 "I bet Naris gets a kick out of it. Nasty fella he is." Conjurer 2 "You'd better quiet down before you end up there. Then I'd have to work the forge." Sneaking and not being detected will also allow one to overhear Naris talking to himself in the lower dungeon: "Ah, the sweet smell of burnt flesh. Nothing better really. pause They die too quickly. Maybe I'll try and hold off on the paralysis next time. Give me more of a moving target. Good practice." Bugs * The gate to Misty Grove does not respect the floor barrier and blocks access to the chest and lock-box beneath where it is created. However, both the lock-box and chest may still be obtained if the player carefully moves atop the barrels while sneaking, and remain on top of the barrels. **This can be avoided by looting both before going up the steps and triggering the portal. It also can be dealt with by simply fast-travelling back to the (now cleared) Morvunskar after the quest completes. The portal will be gone. *The gate to Misty Grove remains open even after the quest is completed. If the gate is reentered, it is impossible to exit, and thus one gets stuck within. (Fixed with update 1.4) ** To exit Misty Grove use the command coc whiterun which will teleport you to Whiterun. *It is possible to get stuck under the stairs near the left side under the stone above after entering the gate. *After the completion of "A Night to Remember," Sanguine may permanently end up in the Morvunskar basement. He has only generic character dialogue and cannot be pickpocketed or killed. He may later be found fighting the mages (or other enemies), during radiant quests. As an essential character, he will always be the victor. Trivia *Morvunskar also appears in , although it is besieged by the Stormfists. Appearances * * de:Morvunskar es:Morvunskar ru:Морвунскар Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations